


Three's Not A Crowd

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Erica Reyes Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sassy Erica Reyes, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You've been best friends with Scott and Stiles for what seems like forever. So what happens when you want more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this reader request at my [tumblr](http://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/): Hi! So I think youre taking requests if not ignore this. And I couldn’t find a faq so I hope I request thus right. Would you mind writing a short teen wolf threesome story between a female reader, Scott and Stiles, how they get there IDC GIRL U PICK.

They had both had crushes on you for ages. You, Scott, and Stiles had been through a lot together, and you had been best friends for as long as you could remember. And while you also harbored crushes on the two of them, you knew you'd never be able to choose between the two of them, so you went without. You could stay friends with them, be just friends with them. You could be the best goddamned friend they could ever ask for.

What you didn't know, however, was that they felt the same way about you. They had even gone so far as to talk to each other about sharing you. Scott and Stiles were best friends who shared everything, so it wasn't that far-fetched to think that they would share a girl, too.

When they showed up that night, you had just gotten out of the shower. Your parents knew the three of you were best friends, and they weren't hesitant to tell them they could just go on up to your room. And since they never knocked, they walked in on you removing your towel.

"Um..." Stiles said, and that's when your head jerked up. "Hi, (y/n)."

You reached back for your towel and covered yourself up again. Stiles licked his lips nervously as the three of you stared at one another for a few long moments.

"Can I help the two of you?" you ask, going over to sit down on your bed. "Do you need something?"

Stiles licked his lips and you couldn't help but imagine how they would feel on yours. How his body would feel pressed up against your own, how it would feel for hi to press you up against a wall as his mouth ravished yours...God, was it getting hot in here?

Scott's nostrils flared like he was scenting, and you groaned inwardly. Shit, he could smell your arousal. You had forgotten that werewolves could do that and hoped he didn't look too much into it.

Stiles smirked, like even though he was human, he was picking up the scent as well. He came towards you a little bit, saying, "(y/n), is something wrong?"

"What? Of course not," you finally get out the words and snap your legs closed, rubbing them together just slightly to hopefully cure the itch. Stiles was still smirking at you.

"You sure about that?" Stiles asks, almost seductively, inching his way towards you. You sit down on the edge of your bed and just watch, wondering what exactly was going through that head of his.

"Y-y-yeah," you stammer out, "of course I am."

Stiles glances over at Scott, who just looks lost as always, and then back towards you. "So it's not going to bother you at all if I do this," he says, reaching out to run a finger up the part of your thigh that is exposed. He smiled when he sees you shiver in response.

"Don't do that," you groan out.

"Why's that, (y/n)?" Stiles asked, and you want to wipe that goddamned smirk off his face. You know he's not going to stop until you say what he wants to hear.

"Because the two of you are my _friends_ ," you say, putting emphasis on the word. "Nothing can happen between us."

You can tell that's not the answer Stiles was expecting when you notice the smirk on his face start to dissipate. That's when he takes a seat next to you.

"We could be more than friends, if you want," he says slowly. "I mean, I like you and so does Scott."

"You guys are my friends," you say to him. "I like you, too."

"More than that," Scott says, piping up. He sits down on the bed next to you so that you're in the middle and he and Stiles are on either side of you. "We both like you way more than friends do."

"And you want to, what? Date me? Both of you?" You look at Scott incredulously, like you can't believe that just came out of his mouth. He can't be saying what you think he is...can he?

Scott reaches out to run his hand up your thigh as Stiles leans in closer and closer. He cups your cheek, giving you all the time to say that you don't want him. To tell him that you just want to be friends and nothing else, because you know that if you said those words, Stiles would let it go and he wouldn't force you into anything or make you feel guilty about it.

But you _do_ want it, you want them. So you lean forward, kissing him softly. You can feel Scott pull at your hands, which are still clutching the towel around your body, and you let him take them, making the towel drop around your waist. He leans down, kissing your neck, your collarbone, and making his way to your breasts. He runs a hand underneath one of them, cupping it so he can bring it to his lips. He licked and nips at the nipple, and moans when he finally tastes you.

And maybe you're crazy. Maybe you're totally, completely insane to let them do this to you, to let them seduce you like this. But then again, you've wanted it for so long, and it's been killing you not to act on your urges.

You wrap your arms around Stiles' neck as he attacks your mouth with his, a little hungrier than before before, and you moan into the kiss. Scott lets the breast he was massaging go and leans over to attack the other one, his other hand sliding up your leg.

"You're so soft, (y/n)," Scott moans out as he lets go of your nipple. Stiles breaks the kiss so you can re-situate yourself, and as you lay in the middle of the bed, moving the towel so it hits the floor, you look over at them.

"Isn't this a little unfair?" you ask them, watching them. You see the quizzical glances that they share, so you say, "Here I am, with nothing on, and the two of you are fully dressed. This isn't fair at all."

Scott and Stiles share another glance with one another before reaching for their shirts. They get their clothes off in record time and then glance at you.

"Is it too much to ask you guys kiss one another?" you ask. "If you don't feel comfortable enough doing it, that's fine, but --"

Your voice is cut off as Scott leans forward and covers Stiles' lips with his own. It's awkward and clumsy, you note, so you're pretty sure they're only doing it for your entertainment and have never done it to each other before.

As they break the kiss, Stiles looks at Scott, "Dude, you're a pretty good kisser."

You laugh. That is just something so _Stiles_ to say.

"C'mere," you say to them. They both come over towards you and climb into bed with you. Stiles moves your body so there's a pillow beneath your head and Scott leans down to kiss you. As you tangle your hand in Scott's hair, he attacks your mouth with his, and he moans into the kiss.

You feel your body being moved, and break the kiss with Scott to look down and you see Stiles lying on his stomach, arms underneath your legs and hands at your hips. You put your legs over Stiles' shoulders as he licks a stripe up your slit.

"Oh, holy fuck," you say, loving the feel of his lips on you. That's when Scott leans down and captures your lips with his one more time.

You break the kiss to breathe, your breath coming out in little pants as Stiles eats you out. You groan low; he just feels so fucking good. You feel Stiles fuck his tongue into you, his nose brushing your clit as he does so. It feel fucking _incredible_ and you're loving the attention.

You can feel the orgasm coil in your stomach, you're so close and you know it. "Shit, Stiles," you say, "I'm gonna come. I'm so fucking close."

Scott leans down and palms your breasts as Stiles is pushing you further and further towards that release. You know it's close, and when he tips you over the edge just a minute later, you scream your release into your fist.

Stiles licks you through the aftershocks and then breaks contact, hands slipping from your hips.He slides your legs off his shoulders as he comes up your body to give you a kiss.

As his tongue slips into your mouth, you can taste yourself, and moan at that. You figured you would hate tasting yourself on his lips, but in actuality, it's incredibly erotic.

Your each over and start to stroke Scott's length as Stiles kisses you. Scott lets out a groan and you go a little faster. You then break the kiss from Stiles and sit up a little, turning so you're on your knees with the ass in the air.

"I hope you have a condom," Stiles says as he sees you re-adjust yourself. You nod, letting go of Scott so you can reach into your bedside table. You come back with a foil packet and hand it to Stiles.

He tears it open with his teeth, jerking his cock just a couple of times before rolling the condom down his length. You lean up to stroke Scott a couple of times before taking him into your mouth.

When Stiles enters you, just a minute later, you let out a low moan, and that makes Scott moan in turn. Stiles gives you a minute to adjust to his size before grabbing your hips roughly and start fucking in and out of you.

You suck Scott down until he's hitting the back of your throat, and you love the feeling of him. You reach to jerk the part of him that your mouth can't reach, and you hollow out your cheeks as you suck.

Scott's hands fly to your hair, not to push or force you down any further, but just to give him something to hold onto. You hear both Scott and Stiles groan in unison, and when you glance up at Scott's face, you see that Scott and Stiles are kissing above you. That just turns you on even more.

Scott breaks his kiss with Stiles when he says, "Shit, (y/n). I'm gonna come, I'm so close."

That makes you double your efforts to get him off, and give him one hard, long suck and he falls apart. He comes down your throat and when you pull off a moment later, Scott leans down to give you a kiss. He swallows your moans, and it isn't but a minute later before Stiles says, "I'm close, (y/n). Oh fuck, I'm so fucking close."

You break your kiss with Scott and say, "C'mon, Stiles, come for me."

"Not until you do," he says. "How close are you?"

"Close," you say. That's when Scott licks two of his fingers and reaches underneath you, rubbing your clit in tight circles. He kisses you once more and he starts rubbing harder and faster. You can feel your orgasm, it's so close. 

"I'm gonna come," you say to Stiles, breaking your kiss with Scott. "So fucking close."

"C'mon, (y/n)," Stiles says. "Come for me. I wanna feel it."

Without warning, you come around him, and that's when you feel Stiles' body seize up as he comes inside the condom. After withdrawing from you, Stiles removes the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the trash bin by your bed, and then lies down on the bed. You and Scott follow in suit, with you in the middle, and it isn't long before all three of you are asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on this imagine: [Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Stiles and Scott](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/155565205478/gif-source-here-imagine-being-in-a-polyamorous).

After the three of you had slept together, you figured things would get weird between you, Scott, and Stiles. And they had been your best friends for a really long time, and you weren't exactly sure what to expect, since you had crossed the friends to lovers line.

At first you weren't sure that you wanted to try something with the three of you. There were so many ways that this could go wrong, and what would happen if it did? What would happen if one of you decided you liked someone more than the other? Scott and Stiles had been your best friends for so long that you couldn't remember a life without them in it.

So, you gave them an out. You sat down with them one day and talked about everything you were feeling. The discussion was honest, and it was frank. There was so much you wanted to say, and they listened to everything you were feeling and by the time your talk was finished, you were feeling about five hundred percent more confident than you had at the beginning.

So now, you, Scott, and Stiles were a thing.

You didn't say anything to the pack right away, because you weren't sure how they were going to handle it. ANd Scott had told you once that the three of you smelled like _ScottStilesand(y/n)_ , so there wasn't a change in scent at all. But, just to be sure, you went to Erica.

Erica had been a good friend of yours for a long time, even before the werewolf stuff, and if there was one thing about her, it was that she was always honest. Sometimes brutally so, even. It was because of that fact that you knew you could ask her pretty much anything and she would give an honest and straight forward answer.

Erica had taken a summer job at the coffee shop not far from Derek's loft, and she worked the afternoon shift. You went there one afternoon, around the time that you knew not much traffic would be going through the place. Her face lit up when she saw you come through the front doors.

"Hey, (y/n)," she said, greeting you. "You here for coffee or just to chat?"

"Both," you say. Hey, while you're there, you might as well get something. You order a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin and then look at her. "Eri," you say, looking her straight in the eyes, "I need to ask you a question, and I need you to be completely honest with me."

She nods.

You take a drink of your coffee before saying, "Has my scent changed at all?"

"You mean because you, Scott, and Stiles are now fucking?" she asks bluntly. You just gape at her.

"How did you know that?" you ask, just staring at her. She smiles at you.

"The three of you are nowhere near as subtle as you think you are. I mean, it's different for me -- I _don't_ think anybody else has picked up on it, and it's because I know you guys better than anyone else -- but if I was going on _just_ your scents, then no. It hasn't changed. The three of you have always been so close that you all smell like _ScottStilesand(y/n)_."

"Good. That's what Scott said, too."

"It's always bee like that," Erica answered."So you don't have to worry about that."

You nod.

You stay for a little while longer, drinking your coffee, eating your muffin, and talking to Erica. Every once in a while, someone would come into the shop, but it was pretty dead, since it was summer vacation, and the middle of a Wednesday afternoon. Erica was accepting of your newfound relationship, like you knew she would be, just because that was the way Erica was.

It was a little after five when you decide to go and see Stiles. Scott was working at the animal clinic that afternoon, so you knew he'd be busy, but you thought maybe you could spend a little time with your boyfriends.

Stiles was up in his room, playing video games, and the sheriff just let you in and told you to go on up, since he was on his way to the Sheriff's Station anyway. You rap lightly on Stiles' door, and hear the muffled, "Come in."

"Hey," you say, standing in his doorway. He looks up.

"Hey, (y/n)," he answers, pausing his game to come over and kiss you hello. The kiss is soft and sweet, and doesn't last more than a couple of seconds.

"Where've you been?" he asks, but then notices the coffee in your hand. "Went to see Erica, huh?"

"She knows about us," you say. He shoots a quizzical glance your way.

"Not my fault, either," you add, but notice that he quirks an eyebrow. "I went to ask her if my scent has changed at all, or if it was different than it used to be. I trust Scott and everything, but I needed an outsider's opinion. That's when she asked me if I wanted to know because we were together."

"Well, if I know Erica, she's not gonna make a big deal about it," Stiles says. "That'snot the way she operates."

You nod.

You go over and sit on his bed with him, watching him as he plays Call of Duty. A couple of hours pass before Scott comes in.

You look exhausted, dude," Stiles says when he notices Scott in the doorway. "Everything okay?"

Scott nods. :"Just tired," he explains.

"Come over here, Scott," you say softly. Stiles exits his game and turns the system off, and the three of you get onto Stiles' bed. You all fit, even though it's kind of tight, and just cuddles one another, with Scott in the middle. You hadn't been lying there for more than ten minutes before Scott was fast asleep.

You look over at Stiles and say, "I think we can do it, Stiles. The three of us, together."

He nods. "Of course we can, (y/n)," he says. "It's us against the world."


End file.
